


the clock is slow

by vincetsemper



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, PWP, Student-Teacher Relationship, minor dom/sub themes, sex in a semi-public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincetsemper/pseuds/vincetsemper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saying no to this wasn't an option</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clock is slow

**Author's Note:**

> For Jess who understands my kinks perfectly and sympathises with me when I scream out in frustration.

If there was one thing Hermione Granger was sure of, it was that she would never let anything jeopardise her education. She was raised smart, weaned off picture books almost as soon as a copy of Roald Dahl's _Matilda_ came into her possession. Learning wasn't a _chore_ like it was to so many others and she'd put aside many social engagements and potential dates after her split from her long-time boyfriend Ron Weasley to ensure that her studies would always come first.

Distractions were always religiously avoided.

So the one thing she did not count on was Draco Malfoy. Prejudiced arse. Petulant mummy's boy. And most recently and disturbingly, snarky teacher's aide with an alarming penchant for showing up to class with his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his very patrician nose.

A _distraction,_ she was alarmed to discover.

At no point was she going to entertain this. He might be able to reduce the rest of the female population into a quivering mass of goo incapable of rational thought but that would most certainly not happen to her. She was more focused than that.

That didn't change the fact that arguing with him was one of the highlights of her day and she couldn't understand _why._

It certainly couldn't be because of the twin spots of colour that rose in his cheeks whenever she caught him in a blunder. And definitely not the scent of that expensive aftershave that she inhaled whenever she leaned over to ask a question.

It had to be something else. She liked proving a point and she loved being right so making that dreadful prat eat his words must be the reason she constantly sought him out.

Yes. That had to be it. Why else would she be doing this?

Hermione studiously took her notes, keeping her head down and trying not to notice the rich cadence of his voice. It made her hair rise on her arms and a lump appear in her throat. She shouldn't let this affect her, but what could she do, short of getting up and leaving?

 _You could stop going to see him with questions._ The thought was shoved away quickly as she cornered him after class with a frown and yet another query.

"I have a question about the readings?"

"Of course you do," Malfoy sighed heavily before motioning for her to come over. She dropped her book on the table in front of him and leaned in.

"It's just that when I finished them, I could see a connection between the two. But the model answer claims otherwise."

"Well, you see—"

She carried on as though he hadn't spoken. "And the facts in the working problem match up almost exactly to both cases, but you say that you can't apply both of them to the working problem."

"Well, you _can't—"_

 _"Why not though?"_ she demanded, incensed. "It's abundantly clear that both cases are applicable to the facts. The difference between that situation and this is so minute as to be immaterial."

"Because, _Miss Granger,_ this case is old precedent. It's been set aside in favour of the ratio from Crimpley v Butterworths," Malfoy pointed out with a smirk, tapping the text.

Her nostrils flared as she snatched up her book, peering at it intently. There in the footnotes was the point she'd missed.

Malfoy watched in mild amusement as her cheeks flooded with colour and her lips pressed together in a tight line. He'd noticed her ever-burgeoning competitive streak early on in the semester, but he hadn't expected her to take it _this_ far. Being in school with her for seven years couldn't have prepared him for being the one on the receiving end of her demanding curiosity.

"The previous precedent was declared contra boni mores and set aside which, if you'd been _thorough,_ you would have known."

"Well, I suppose you're right then," she hedged with a pained grimace.

He leaned back in his seat, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

"You _suppose?"_ Draco scoffed. "Hell, Granger, I _am_ right. Don't act as though it's some bizarre turn of events. I'm a university appointed tutor. I've already got my degree under my belt. If I didn't know my shit I wouldn't _be_ here."

Her mouth twisted, but she somehow managed to keep her cool. Hermione needed to make her escape quickly. "Yes, thank you for your time, Malfoy," she managed to grind out.

He waved her off. "Next time, make sure you get your facts straight before you come to me. I don't have time for this."

Hermione stared at him hard, her mouth slightly open, raw anger bubbling beneath the surface. She was going to just leave it, but now she couldn't.

"It's your _job_ to answer questions."

He levelled an annoyed glare at her. "Answer questions, yes; listen to some upstart know-it-all question my intelligence, not so much."

"That's _not—"_

 _"Yes,_ it is. You followed me from high school to make my life miserable."

She scoffed. "Oh, like you didn't make it your mission at school to go for my throat whenever the opportunity arose and now that I'm here you're determined to try to run me out again."

He frowned at her, a little jerk of his head showing her that he wasn't expecting this.

"Easy there, Granger," he replied calmly. "No need to jump to conclusions."

"You've always looked down on me, you arrogant prick. Just because I was a scholarship student and you're sitting with a trust fund that could buy Monaco doesn't mean that I don't deserve a good education!" she shouted.

"I'll admit to being a royal arse to you in school," he snapped. "But if you think I haven't grown up since then, then we have nothing more to say to each other. Kindly leave, please."

Eyes wide from his utter dismissal of her, Hermione snatched her bookbag from the floor and all but ran from the classroom.

She wasn't sure what had just happened. Hermione was inclined to chalk it solely up to that old rivalry they'd had in school, but that would be skimming over part of the truth. She was annoyed with herself being so attracted to him and she'd lashed out irrationally and Malfoy was the one caught in the line of fire.

Just as she was about to pull out of her parking space, she realised that she'd left her textbook on his desk. Shifting gear back into park, Hermione chewed on the nail of her thumb, debating whether she could get by without it until the next day.

She rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment. There was nothing for it; she had to swallow her pride and go back and get it or she wouldn't be able to get any readings done for the evening.

Hermione jogged back, pausing at the door before knocking and pushing it open without waiting for a muffled _come in._

He was still seated in his chair where she'd left him, her textbook placed at the edge of his desk. Malfoy turned at the sound of the door opening and then shutting and his one eyebrow quirked at the sight of her.

"I forgot my textbook," she muttered by way of explanation.

Draco gave her a scrutinising glance, two fingers pressed to his lips as he watched her shuffle forward in embarrassment. His lips quirked slightly and she appreciated that he wasn't full on smirking at her. She was already far too mortified at having screamed at him without provocation; she didn't think she could handle his amusement on top of that.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

His eyebrows rose. "Sure, you did. Give yourself some credit, Granger. You can hold grudges like it's nobody's business."

"I wouldn't have _said_ it, if you hadn't sniped at me."

Malfoy snorted, getting to his feet. "Like that's any better. But how about we just forget this ever happened and we go back to our comfortable rivalry. I feel like we were in a good place there."

He handed her book to her and she took it with a wince.

"Sure, of course," Hermione muttered hurriedly and turned to leave.

"Granger…"

She paused and peered up at him. There was a curious something shifting behind his eyes, something she couldn't put a name to, but it was so compelling she wanted to get closer.

So she did.

And apparently so did he.

At first, it just didn't register, but some part of her brain, silenced for now by his lips on hers, was screaming out in confusion because surely _Draco Malfoy_ couldn't possibly be snogging her like he was starved for it.

"We _shouldn't,"_ she gasped as his tongue curled along her neck.

"Fuck, Granger, I don't really care about should or shouldn't right now. If I don't fucking touch you or something, I'm going to go mad," he rasped against her.

Draco yanked her top aside, ripping the top two buttons and sending them clear across the classroom. His hot mouth dropped kisses to her clavicle, trailing further down to her heaving chest. He sucked in a shuddering breath before leaning in and kissing the soft skin there too.

At that, Hermione whimpered and shifted slightly in his arms, a muttered please on her lips, her hands running up his chest, neck and threading into his hair.

Draco didn't think he'd been more turned on in his entire life.

She cried out when he ghosted his fingers over her already damp cotton underwear. Draco pressed his smirk into the soft skin of her shoulder, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her steady on her feet. He cupped her, trailing a finger down the middle, pressing in hard where he guessed her clit was. He was rewarded with a soft grunt from her that made him even harder. Emboldened, he slipped his hand into her knickers. Her curls were damp as he stroked his fingers through them.

 _"Malfoy,"_ she whimpered as he traced his fingers around her opening, brushing the sensitive nub teasingly.

"Shhh," he murmured and hoisted her up in his arms, sinking his fingers home. Hermione cried outand her thighs clamped shut around his hand, holding him in place as he fucked her furiously.

She never would have thought Draco Malfoy would be one to whisper dirty platitudes into her ear, but that was exactly what he was doing. Every time she moaned, he told her how hot she was, how good her cunt felt around his fingers and if it was _this_ good how would it feel around his cock?

Draco grinned against her shoulder when she jerked against him. The first ripples of her release fluttered around his fingers and he pressed into her clit with his thumb and flicked it a few times.

She came with a wail that he had the good sense to muffle with his hand, lips pressed to her skin still.

They just stood there, both of them breathing hard. Draco's hand was still tucked inside her knickers and he stroked her gently, almost absently as she regained her senses and the full enormity of what had just happened flooded her mind. As if he could sense her stiffening and pulling away from him mentally, Malfoy drew his hand out of her underwear.

"Oh my _God,"_ she breathed, and covered her face with her hands. Dismay coiled in her stomach, furious and terrible.

"When you came back for the textbook, I thought you would have stormed out as soon as you got it. I wasn't expecting _that,_ but I'm certainly not complaining."

The smirk in his voice made her whirl around and point an accusing finger at him, but any protestations were died on the tip her tongue when she saw him examining his own fingers, dripping with her come. Draco glanced up at her, hot intention in his eyes as he brought them up to his lips. Rapt, she watched as he licked them clean of her arousal, releasing them with an almost obscene pop.

"You taste so fucking _good,"_ he stated boldly and grinned crookedly at her.

And God, did he even know what his voice was doing to her? She gaped at him, mouth opening and shutting wordlessly. Malfoy almost crowed in triumph. He'd finally managed to strike the insufferable know-it-all dumb.

"Well, Granger, I suppose I'll have to bump up your mark for that performance."

Hermione blanched and spluttered, hurriedly righted her clothing, grabbed her textbook and bolted out of the classroom without a backward glance, this time intending not to return for any other stray belongings she might have left behind.

OOO

Hermione seriously considered missing class the next day just so she could avoid her intolerable prat of a tutor, but that would go on her record and in the end, her pride wasn't worth that black mark on her name.

She moved back two rows and placed herself well away from the aisle so she could stay a healthy distance away from him as he walked around the classroom. Even so she was painfully aware of every subtle movement and once, he'd called her name and she jumped and flushed at the sight of his smirk, scowling when she realised that no he wasn't asking her about anything but the day's reading.

It was with silence and monosyllabic answers that she made it through the lesson without jumping out of her skin and fleeing and when the clock hit a quarter to five, she couldn't have been more relieved.

Hermione had almost made her escape when he called her name, halting her in her swift getaway. She didn't want to turn around and have to look at him, but she also didn't want to draw any attention by refusing to respond.

"Granger, can I have a word?"

She plastered a fake smile on her lips and turned to him. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"It's about your last essay. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Hermione almost snorted indelicately. There was no way in _hell_ that was what he wanted to talk about.

"Can't it wait?" she glared at him pointedly, her eyes flicking briefly to the stragglers who were slowly packing up their things.

"I'm afraid not. But if you're uncomfortable with discussing your marks in front of your peers, we could talk in my office," he smirked.

With another wary glance around her, Hermione conceded his point. At least in his office was secluded enough that they could hash things out without a possible audience, but at the same time she wanted to be nowhere near him. She was so mortified about this entire thing that even looking at his face made blood rush to her cheeks.

He led her to his office quickly and she ignored the envious glances of her female classmates, looking thoroughly miserable as she did so. She didn't want this. She _didn't._

The second the door was closed he pressed her up against it, pinning her in place with his hard body. Draco moulded his lips to hers firmly, swiping his tongue against hers. A thrill shot through her and that undeniable ache she'd felt ever since the previous day started pulsing between her thighs again.

Or maybe she _did._

"I've been wanting to do that all fucking _day,"_ he groaned.

Whatever objections she had to this happening again flew out the window along with her sanity. Draco's fingers twisted into her unruly hair, his nails gently scratching her scalp in a way that made her eyes roll back in her head.

He hoisted her up, closing her legs around his waist. His kisses became more demanding, until it wasn't just _kissing_ anymore. It was more like he was trying to memorise every ridge and nuance that made her up. Hermione couldn't say she'd ever been kissed like this before and she couldn't say she disliked it either.

"Oh _God,"_ she breathed when he latched onto her neck and shoved his hand under her tank top, palming her breast and rolling one taut nipple between his fingers. Draco rocked his hips against hers and she could feel him hot and hard against her thigh.

Saying no to this wasn't an option, even though reason was demanding that she stop him and beat a hasty exit. The more he touched her, the more Hermione was convinced that this outcome of her reckless behaviour was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her.

He knelt at her feet, unbuttoned and pulled her jeans down, pausing when he noticed the lacy deep purple satin underwear she had on, so different from the plain pink cotton knickers she'd worn the day before. A smirk twisted his mouth.

"Nice knickers, Granger," he teased before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her mound. "Did you wear them for me?"

Hermione dug her heel into his back, her brows knitted together in a frown.

"Shut _up_ and get on with it." Listening to his teasing wasn't what she was here for.

"Bossy, as always."

Draco smoothed his hands over the soft flesh of her inner thighs, down to her roughened knees and hooked his hands behind them, yanking her hips closer. She yelped as she slid down the door, but he steadied her.

"They're nice, but you know…" he shrugged as he eased them down her legs. "They're in the _way."_

She was neatly trimmed, pink and plump and begging for his attention. He spread her open with his thumbs, laved over her with his tongue. The taste of her was sharp, but not unpleasant and he leaned in to take more of her into his mouth. Hermione swayed above him, her hips bucking helplessly in search of more of _that,_ that wonderful feeling unfurling in her belly. This was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

Draco smirked up at her before closing his lips around her clit. Hermione gasped out loud, her hand flying to her mouth as she moaned.

No, she really couldn't think of a good enough reason for him to stop.

OOO

Hermione squirmed in her seat, sighing an almost inaudible sigh when Malfoy pushed his glasses up his nose. Even from the back of the classroom where she'd retreated, she could tell he was smirking slightly. She wished she hadn't said anything about the way that little action affected her, but with his head between her thighs she'd found her tongue loosened to the point of insanity.

He dismissed the class at twenty to five with a bored expression on his face, which quickly turned to curiosity and then full on intention when he saw her lingering by her seat with hesitation in her eyes.

Her heart pounded in her throat when Draco shut the door, locking it carefully and pocketing the key. He crossed the room slowly, lips twitching as though trying to bite back laughter and she really wanted to slap him, she did, but she also wanted him to ease his fingers into her cunt and bring her to the same terrifyingly powerful climax as last time.

"Can't get enough can you?"

Embarrassed by that very fact, she turned slightly so he couldn't see how red her cheeks had become.

He drew his finger along her spine, enjoying the hitch in her breath when he brushed his lips along her neck.

"Is it a kink you have then, Miss Granger?" he murmured against her ear, fingers rubbing circles across the soft skin of her abdomen. "Swotty little Hermione likes it when her teacher talks dirty to her."

 _No, it's you._ She didn't think she could say it out loud so she chose to keep that little thought to herself. But Hermione couldn't deny that there was something secretly thrilling about the fact that he was her tutor and she as his student. For all intents and purposes, they _did_ have a student-teacher relationship even though they were the same age. And while it wasn't explicitly forbidden: she'd checked quite thoroughly, it would raise a few eyebrows.

Not that she cared anymore, not when his lips on her body felt so inexplicably good.

With one hand, he cupped her breast through her bra; the other hooked around her waist and pulled her close.

"You're— ah— technically not my teacher."

"I'm as good as," answered Draco. "Now, be quiet or I'll have to punish you."

His fingers trailed up her sides, setting her skin ablaze. Their hands moving as one, they removed her simple button down shirt, both of them shaking with the effort it took to go slowly.

After it had been dropped to the floor like her poor white cardigan; Malfoy seated himself in his chair, leaving her to stand in front of him in just her flirty knee-length summer skirt and nude satin bra.

"Take your knickers off and give them to me. I'd like to keep them as a reminder."

The dull throbbing between her thighs flared and Hermione removed them hastily and tucked them into his hand. The triumphant grin on his face was infuriating, but somehow she _liked_ it.

"Now your bra, take that off too."

She hesitated.

"Come closer and take it off," he ordered. "I didn't get to see your breasts last time or the time before that. I feel like I'm missing out on what is most likely an extremely religious experience."

"Malfoy…" she whispered, unsure.

 _"Do it,_ Miss Granger."

Shaking visibly, both from want and from trepidation, Hermione obeyed, unhooking her bra slowly. Draco reached up and helped her ease the straps off her shoulders, his eyes fixated on her dusky nipples already puckered from his attention.

Feeling incredibly self-conscious, she moved to cover herself, but he stayed her hands, getting to his feet to pull her toward him.

"Fucking gorgeous," he growled as he lifted the weight of one in his palm.

"I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck you so _hard,"_ he swore. "I'm going to have you on the same desk I use when I grade your papers and when you come I'm going to remind you that you're a dirty little girl who seduced her tutor."

Hermione bit her lip, half to keep from pointing out that this was most assuredly a mutual thing and if anything _he'd_ been the seducer, and half to keep from whimpering at the way his words made her feel.

"Now, I want you to bend over," he commanded and she scrambled forward in her haste to obey.

He shoved her skirt up above her waist, almost groaning at the sight of her flushed and dripping and so painfully ready for him.

"Jesus Christ, Granger," he muttered. "Eager, are we?"

She threw him a withering glare over her shoulder. "Like you're not."

He slapped her bottom once, admiring the red handprint on the cheek before running a soothing hand over it. "I told you to be _quiet."_

She released her stifled yelp in a heavy exhale. Draco eased his fingers into her, a hiss escaping from behind his teeth. "You're so fucking wet."

Hermione whimpered softly now, unable to keep silent when his voice was husky and raw with want like that. He bent over, kissing a path from the small of her back up her spine, brushing her hair aside to brush his lips against her neck.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he murmured in her ear. "I want you to stay like this, arse in the air, legs open."

The unmistakable sound of a packet being ripped open had her whipping her head around instead.

"You actually brought condoms with you?" she asked, craning her neck to look at him, eyes wide with disbelief as she watched him roll one over his cock.

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't admonish her for speaking or for moving. "I was hoping for a repeat performance so I came prepared. Sue me."

Hermione buried her face in her arms, hiding her small smile from him.

It had been a long time since she'd had sex. Not since Ron, so near two years in fact, and, by that, she was painfully tight and she had to grit her teeth against the raw burning as he stretched her open. He went slowly enough, pausing at every hitch of her breath, his fingers soothing over the small of her back.

The discomfort started to fade when he slowly thrust in and out, undulating his hips against her and, the more attention he paid to her clit and that sensitive spot just below her ear, the more she began to enjoy it, meeting his thrusts with a soft murmured _oh_ every time he drove into her.

Taking her enthusiasm as his cue, Draco dug his fingers into her hips, pushing into her faster and faster. Her arse slapped against his stomach. His grunted and shoved her forward, her breasts now pressed against the table top, his thrusts growing more forceful as his pleasure mounted.

"Come on, come on, _please,"_ she begged, her nails digging into the wood.

She was so bloody close, why had he stopped touching her clit? A small brush of his fingers would be enough to catapult her over the edge.

Hermione almost screamed out in frustration when he pulled out of her, but Draco was quick to help her flip herself onto her back. He drew her up for a kiss that made her toes curl before easing himself back into her, this time moving a little more gently; languidly, she supposed.

He urged her legs to wrap around his waist, giving him a bit more freedom to use his hands to pleasure her. He cupped her breast, curling his tongue around the nipple. His other was firmly massaging the softness of her arse, pressing her into him urgently when he felt her slipping.

 _"Draco,"_ she sobbed, her achingly ignored clit almost driving her to distraction. "Please."

"Yeah?" he grunted. "You want me to touch you?"

 _"Yes,"_ she cried.

Draco ran his fingers over her lower lips, tapping teasingly at her clit with a gleeful smirk on his face. "Here?"

"God, _yes please, please please please."_

He acquiesced and began stroking her in time to his thrusts. A firm stroke and a little pinch later, and she was clawing for her release. He smashed his mouth to hers to muffle her cry as her inner walls clenched around his cock rhythmically.

Now satisfied that she'd come, Draco gripped her hips tightly once more and set up a punishing rhythm that had him near the edge just a few moments later. Hermione kissed him as he came, resting her forehead against his as his fingers tightened and loosened on her.

They both sagged against the desk, Draco slipping out of her with a wet pop. He gently lowered her onto the floor, seating himself by her side behind his desk.

A few breathy minutes of kissing later, he pulled away and studied her, a satisfied little smirk twisting his lips. Inwardly, she groaned. If he was going to mock her after what had just happened…

"Normally I don't let girls get this far with me until the third date, Granger, but if this is your roundabout way of asking—"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy," she groused, but there was the lack of any true venom in her words.

The grin that grew on his face then was a promise of things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Hot for Teacher_ by Van Halen which I listened to on repeat while writing this don't laugh
> 
> Some background:
> 
> They're law students in non-magical AU. I've no idea what the uni system is like in the UK so I modelled it after mine where tutors act as intermediaries between the students and lecturers. That's what Draco is. Typically tutors are students too, but in the postgraduate stream and they get paid to tutor in their spare time between thesis writing.
> 
> Contra boni mores - contrary to the moral values of a community
> 
> ratio - the core of the legal reasoning behind a case. Provides a precedent for later decisions to follow.


End file.
